Millions of U. S. adults suffer from a co-occurring mental health and substance use disorder (COD). A COD is often difficult for providers to address, and thus clients may experience poor treatment engagement, symptom exacerbations, homelessness, incarceration, and often utilize acute and emergency services, increasing medical expenditures. Currently, the healthcare delivery system needs but does not offer a promising integrated treatment approach that engages clients through community outreach and addresses mental health and substance abuse in a coordinated fashion. Redressing this gap could improve service delivery and client outcomes. Maintaining Independence and Sobriety through Systems Integration, Outreach and Networking (MISSION) is a unique evidence-based, trans-disciplinary treatment designed to address the complex needs of individuals with CODs. MISSION has been admitted into the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Service Administration-Registry for Evidence Based Practices (NREPP), deployed within the Veterans Health Administration as part of the national plan to end Veteran Homelessness, utilized in a Massachusetts Statewide Plan to End Homelessness and written into Public Law for delivery alongside Veterans Treatment courts. Despite having quality implementation manuals, a multisite implementation study suggested that more comprehensive training tools are needed. Therefore, Praxis and the University of Massachusetts Medical School (the developers of MISSION) have partnered to enhance dissemination of and access to MISSION. This STTR grant intends to design, develop and pilot test two trans-disciplinary online distance learning training modules and an experiential e-simulation fidelity module that will offer continuing education units (CEUs) for course completion. A formative evaluation of materials will include focus groups of 20 state and local mental health leaders/administrators, professionals, para-professionals and students to revise the modules. A summative evaluation will follow with 20 mental health professionals and para-professionals whom will be randomized to either receive Training as Usual (TAU) or Training as Usual along with a 1 hour video conference Technical Assistance (TAU +TA) session tailored to knowledge gaps identified from the e- simulation fidelity module. Outcome data will be collected on knowledge acquisition, fidelity (pre/post-test comparison) and satisfaction (pre/post-survey). Currently there are no interactive trans-disciplinary online distance-learning courses in this area. The growing national emphasis on addressing CODs, particularly opiates is opening new market opportunities for which the project is well positioned. Thus, the project is aligned with the President's Freedom Commission on Mental Health, White House Plan to End Homelessness, Surgeon General Report on Opiate Addiction, and the Second Chance Act and has high potential for commercial success and significant public health impact.